Curses of a Dark Lord
by Flash Stardust
Summary: Saul Karath seeks to gain entry to the Sith, as Darth Malak and Joanus Cree vie for supremacy, and the title of Apprentice to the Dark Lord, Darth Revan.


**Curses of a Dark Lord**

The _Leviathan _was an anomaly among warships…a modified version of a Republic Heavy Cruiser. What made it so special was the removal of much of the ship's interior, replacing it with four massive gravity-well generators. They were expensive and tough to run, but they gave the _Leviathan _the ability to drag passing ships out of hyperspace…an interdictor. On the bridge stood two prominent figures…a soldier, in his late fifties perhaps, dressed in a naval gray uniform…and a tall, lean figure, with a midnight black cape and a metal band in place of his jaw. The officer bowed, and the tall figure spoke.

"Saul Karath…why have you come here?" His voice was metallic and low, and filled with distaste. The officer, Saul Karath, knelt.

"I have come to pledge allegiance to the Sith, Lord Malak." He said.

"Interesting…what do you have to prove your loyalty?" The tall figure, Malak, asked. Saul Karath continued to kneel.

"Use the Force…search my feelings, and you shall find no uncertainty. Tell Lord Revan of me, I am sure he would not turn down my offer."

"You are a fool if you believe you can know the thoughts of the Dark Lord. But your words are interesting. I shall take them before my master, and he shall be the judge of this. Return to your shuttle, and you will be summoned." With a sweep of his cape, Malak strode off of the bridge.

---------------------------------------

Two figures stood facing one another. One held a shimmering silver lightsaber blade, the other a purple one in his left hand and a red one in his right. The silver-bladed warrior looked fierce, with long, shoulder-length hair, and a midnight black leather tunic. His expression was concentrated, and intimidating. The face of his opponent could not be seen…he wore a mask, which concealed his features. A hood was drawn over his head, and continued down his shoulders and to his back. He wore dark armor, and held his lightsabers in a confident stance, right arm and foot front, left arm and foot back. Incredible power emanated from both of them, and the room was thick with the focus of the Dark Side. The silver-bladed warrior moved first.

He was truly a powerful warrior, using the concentrated style of Shien, broad strong movements and devastating flurries of attacks linked together in this form. In the hands of a master, it could carve apart an opponent in seconds. Only a true warrior could repel the raging attacks. The twin-bladed fighter was indeed a true warrior.

His purple and crimson lightsabers spun in a complicated dance around him, deflecting strikes from the silver weapon of his opponent. Faster and faster they both moved, no longer staying on the metal floors of the training room…they leapt into the air, spinning and diving to strike the other down, putting both of their skills to the test. Their blades locked together, the silver lightsaber holding the crossed red and purple ones at the apex of their crossing, when a voice spoke from the door.

"An impressive performance." Malak commented, sweeping into the room. The silver-bladed one gave Malak a glance, then snapped off his lightsaber and bowed to his opponent. The robed figure paused for a moment, and then deactivated his lightsabers as well. Malak bowed to him.

"Lord Revan…" He said obediently. The robed figure…Revan…turned his masked gaze to Malak.

"What is it?" Revan asked impatiently. Malak bowed again.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Master…Saul Karath has arrived, and wishes to join our fleet as a commander."

"Is the situation over your head, Malak?" The longhaired warrior spat, leaning against the wall and holding his electrum-coated lightsaber in his hand loosely. Malak turned to stare at the warrior, his eyes full of hatred. The warrior matched the look.

"Lord Revan predicted Karath's arrival some time ago, Cree, and I sense that he wishes to be involved in his joining of our fleet." Malak replied. Joanus narrowed his gaze.

"I am Joanus Cree no longer. I am Darth Malice, Dark Lord of the Sith."

"There are only two Dark Lords, Cree. My master and I. However, I look forward to the time when you wish to challenge me for the title of apprentice. It shall indeed be a fight I will relish." Malak challenged.

"Perhaps that time is now." Joanus replied, igniting his lightsaber once again. Revan spoke out in an angry voice.

"Enough!" He snapped, and both Malak and Joanus fell silent. Joanus let his lightsaber shrink back into its hilt, and Malak adopted a less confrontational posture.

"Bickering between my two greatest servants will get us nowhere. Both of you are invaluable, and both of you shall do as instructed. Understood?" Revan asked. Malak nodded, and Joanus shrugged in agreement. "Good. Now then…Malak, I suppose this could be an intriguing test for you, as well as Karath. Test him to prove his loyalties. We shall see how dedicated he truly is. You are dismissed, Lord Malak."

"Thank you, my lord." Malak bowed a third time, and then walked from the room, his cloak swishing behind him. Revan turned to Joanus.

"Let us continue our exercises."

---------------------------------------

"You are to travel with us." Malak said to Saul, standing outside of the defector's shuttle. Saul bowed humbly.

"Lord Malak, I thank you…I guarantee, you will not regret this…"

"See to it I do not, Admiral Karath. You will join the crew of the _Leviathan _as we travel to the Kwymar system for a supply run. I shall be your commanding officer…and there, you shall prove yourself."

"I understand, Lord Malak."

---------------------------------------

Revan and Joanus stood upon the bridge of the _Leviathan _now. Revan still wore his armor, cape and mask…Joanus had donned a black robe over his leather jerkin, and had the hood raised over his head. They stood, and looked into space. Revan spoke without turning to Joanus.

"I am sending you to Korriban for a time."

"Korriban?"

"Yes. Master Wynn has reported that a Sith has gone missing there…not one of the hopefuls, or the yearly trainees, but a true Sith warrior. He has entered the tomb of Dark Lord Skatrax Karn, several kilometers west of the Academy and Dreshdae." Revan explained. He did not turn.

"Is there someone else who can deal with this, Master?" Joanus asked. Revan shook his head.

"No. I do not trust Uthar Wynn, and there is no one I trust more than you for this mission. Discover the truths on Korriban, and perhaps you shall learn from the past as well." Revan said, finally looking at his friend. Joanus sighed.

"I will go to Korriban, as you order, Master." He bowed, and then swept off of the bridge. Revan turned to gaze out into the stars again.

"Colonel Kethrarn!" Revan barked. A soldier straightened and saluted.

"Sir?"

"Inform Lord Malak that the bridge is his for now. I shall be in my chambers, meditating."

"Yes, sir!"

Several Days Later 

The _Leviathan _came out of hyperspace in the Kwymar system, as Malak had said…but there were no supply ships waiting to stock the interdictor. Saul Karath glanced nervously at Malak, who stood a few paces behind him.

"My lord…I thought we were to take on supplies?"

"The situation has changed, Admiral. You are to attack Telos IV, a nearby planet of the system. This is the final link that shall prove your loyalty to our cause." Malak said in his metallic voice. Saul looked a bit shaken.

"Attack Telos, my lord? It…it is a rather peaceful planet. I don't understand, it does not present a prominent military target." Saul asked carefully. Malak did not waver.

"Lord Revan asked me to prove your loyalty. Bring Telos to its knees, Admiral…"

"Very well, my lord. We shall make preparations immediately."

---------------------------------------

Concealed bombers were smuggled into the Telos fleet, whilst the _Leviathan _and many other Sith warships were stationed nearby, ready to attack once the bombing had commenced. Saul stood on the bridge, ready to shake Telos with an iron fist of the Sith. The comm officer glanced up at him, and Saul paused. After taking a deep breath, he nodded slowly. The officer keyed in a code into his control panel…the attack on Telos had begun.

---------------------------------------

The battle did not last long. With the presence of the bombers inside the Telosian fleet, much of the battle had been decided in the first handful of seconds. The bombers targeted the shields and weaponry of the Telos cruisers first, with their heavy baradium and proton missiles. Had the bombers been the only attack, Telos might have survived. However…the second wave of Sith starfighters and cruisers tipped the balance far in the favor of Saul Karath and Darth Malak. The heavy warships tore through the defender's shields like paper, and then a planetary bombing of the planet was initiated. All of this, Saul Karath watched from the bridge with a heavy heart.

"We must leave soon, Admiral…the Republic reinforcements will soon arrive, and now is not the time to tangle with them."

---------------------------------------

The flickering comm figure of Joanus Cree was contorted with rage on the holocomm in Malak's chamber. He shook his fist at the Dark Lord.

"Are you insane, Malak!" He spat. His anger was almost tangible in the room…his eyes flashed dangerously. "Attacking Telos…it was not a military target. You know Revan's orders as well as I! We are to leave the Republic's infrastructure intact, remember? With Telos's fall, 20 other worlds will spiral into ruin from their dependency. You have smashed a weak link in the economy, Malak…you are a fool."

"It seems you need reminding that _I _am one of the Dark Lords of the Sith, no you, Joanus. _I _am Revan's select apprentice. You are nothing more than an instrument he toys with at the moment…and when he grows tired of you, then you shall be discarded and forgotten." Malak snarled. Joanus crossed his arms.

"When my business on Korriban is finished, Malak, rest assured that I am going to return to the _Leviathan _and handle this personally. This is not the end."

"Of course not. You are far too stubborn to realize when you are in over your head."

Joanus gave him a dangerous look, and then his image disappeared from view. Malak sighed angrily, and left his chamber as well.

---------------------------------------

"Observation: It appears, Master, that Lord Malice and Lord Malak are not very adept at getting along."

Revan spared the assassin droid a glance from his meditations. The droid continued.

"Statement: Perhaps I should intercede, Master? I would very much like to wipe the entrails of Lord Malak upon the viewport so that your dominance would be proved."

"HK, how would my dominance be proved if _you _kill him for me?"

"Apology: Ah. You are correct, Master. Forgive me, I did not think clearly. Statement: At any rate, my audio receptors were picking up heavy stress in Lord Malice's voice. It is possible that he wishes to destroy Lord Malak as much as I."

"Thank you for bringing that to my attention, HK." Revan said sarcastically, glancing at the droid again. "I appreciate your help."

"Reply: You are quite welcome, Master. I am always ready to kill and to serve. Statement: Now, I shall continue to wait here and review my memory banks. I have a wonderful mission you sent me on to Nal Hutta that I would like the savor."

"Of course, HK…of course."


End file.
